


Goodbye

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Meet the Family, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: The last one shot based on Jamie and Claire from Serial Killer.  LadyMeraud and I will be doing some based on the Marine.We truly appreciate y'all sticking with this dark tale. Thank you. We wanted to show that LOVE ALWAYS WINS OVER EVIL.It always does.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Goodbye

In the year of our Lord 1835, William Fraser sits at his father's and grandfather's desk. In front of him is his late father’s journals. He had died a week ago. His mam had just passed on that morning. They are buried together. Unseparated in life, he couldn’t separate them in death.

He had been reading his da's journal. He read about the year he was born. His sisters were already here. He smiles when he thinks of them. Faith, who had married a farmer and lives on Mackenzie land. She was a healer like their mam, and the mam of three, the oldest who had just had a child. Brianna( who everyone calls Bree, had married a professor from Edinburgh and, to their parents delight, became one herself. She also has three children. 

His brother, Fergus, lives in France. He had taken over the wine business at the death of their cousin, Jarrod. He and his wife have three boys who look just like him. His baby sisters are still on the land. The are married and worked with the sheep. They make a nice living as Scottish wool is in high demand. His baby brother is a lawyer in Glasgow.

He sighs as his mind returns to the past. After the rebellion, his parents returned to Lallybroch. Their entire life became each other, their growing family, and looking after their tenants. That, and keeping the Scottish heritage alive.

When he was older, he is taken behind a locked door. There, his da shows him how to fold and plead his first kilt. The wearing of such is forbidden by the ruling English as is, the Gaelic language. Despite that, the Fraser children learn to speak and write it and, the lads fold and plead kilts with the skill of their ancestors.

The door, locked and guarded by a bookcase, is never found by the English. He holds the key in his hand and bounces it. The training of the lads and lasses, overflowing the Great Room, and the yards downstairs, is now in his hands. He can leave it unlocked and unguarded now. The English had lifted the restrictions.

The bairns. He smiles again as he recalls the birth of his own first great-grandchild, a red haired lad, named James William. He can still picture his da's face as he was laid in his arms. The tears that ran down his face. It makes his heart happy to know his parents had meet their first great-great grandchild.

They had lived each day as though it were the last. He know knew why. They had suffered badly, his mam and da. The great evil( caused by a redcoat named Black Jack Randall), is unnamed. But, whatever it was, it was a struggle to overcome it. They had done it. He is rightly proud of them.

They had build up the sheep farm. The distillery. Then, with Jarrod's death, the wine business. He recalls his mam's despair when his da took Fergus to Paris to set it up. She hated to be separated. 

His da had got sick last winter. His mam had stayed at his bedside. Barely leaving his side. She told him it remaindered her of when they were younger. He now knows what she meet.

When he passed, she took to her bed, and screamed and cried out her grief before pulling herself together to get him buried. She took the key he now holds and picked out the highland finery he was married in. She washes his body down herself and dresses him. 

He is buried on the grounds. Besides his huge family, he is laid to rest accompanied by over a hundred tenants and previous tenants. He was a great man. His mam made it through the funeral before collapsing. William carries her back to her bed where she stays. He sits by her, holding her hand as she tells him old stories.

She tells him stories about her own parents, about his da's. About his own great- grandsire Jacob, the auld fox. About how the meet, there courtship. All he had done for her, the evil he faced. William watches his mam die from a broken heart..

Just that morning, he dresses her in her wedding gown and lays her back in her da's arms. He buries her spooned by him as he has seen them all their lives.

His wife enters and tells him his guests( his siblings, their families, his children and their families, and their tenants and neighbors), are asking about him.

“I was just missing my mam and da.”

“I miss them too. But they are back together. You know they are much more happy now. They were never not together.”

“You are right.”

“Come William. You are now Laird and your guests await.” He stands and follows her out.

Love always triumphs over evil!

The End


End file.
